A sport enjoyed by many people is that of arm wrestling. In recent years, the sport has increased in popularity. In arm wrestling two opponents face each other across a flat surface. The opponents then each position an elbow on the flat surface and clasp hands. The participant who can force the opponent's hand down against the surface prevails.
The present invention is directed towards an apparatus which can be used by an individual alone to practice arm wrestling. The device of the invention provides a frame having an arm extending therefrom, the arm simulating the arm of an opponent. The arm is pivoted and restrained in its movement by an extendable spring. As the arm is rotated in the direction in which a participant would attempt to rotate the arm of his opposer, restraint is applied by the spring so that the user is able to employ the same muscles acting in the same way as are utilized in actual arm wrestling. In this way, by repeated use, the user can exercise the muscles employed in arm wrestling and increase his effectiveness as a competitor.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an apparatus for practicing arm wrestling.
More particularly, an object of this invention is to provide an apparatus including apibotal arm simulating the arm of an opponent in arm wrestling, including means of applying restraint to the movement of the arm so that the user thereof can exercise the muscles employed in arm wrestling.
Still more particularly, an object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for use in practicing arm wrestling characterized by being light in weight and compact and therefore easily transportable by the user.
Still more particularly, an object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for practicing arm wrestling, the apparatus including a rectangular, elongated frame with side panels hinged to it in a way that the side panels can be used as a support for the elbow of the user and, when the apparatus is not in use, the side panels fold around the apparatus to enclose it in a compact package.
These general objects, as well as other and more specific objects of the invention will be fulfilled in the following in the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.